


Five more minuets

by Off_My_Rocker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_My_Rocker/pseuds/Off_My_Rocker
Summary: Natalie and Renee have gotten into a habit of sharing a bed together but the game strictly forbid legends being away from their own dorms after midnight. The two have found a nice routine to get round the rules and share a bed together.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Five more minuets

Five more minuets

That hideous beeping woke her up again. Renee took her phone, that was laying on the dresser next to her, and tossed it across the room, managing to silence it. 

“Mmm..You’re going to break it, Cherie.” Natalie’s gritty, sleepy voice said as she stirred in the bed only half awake. 

“Screw it.” Renee replies in a similar tone. The two women had a gotten into a habit of sharing a bed, though it was against the rules of their dorm to be in the same room after midnight together. The two simply couldn’t part after hooking up a few months ago. They had kept their relationship mostly hidden. The only ones to know about it were Ajay and Anita. They were just good at reading people and it was hard for the two love birds to keep their feeling on the low. 

Renee grumbled and sat up, eyes still closed as she yawned. They might be breaking the rules by sharing a bed, but they weren’t about to get caught doing it. Renee would always wake up at 4:00am sharp to leave Natalie’s room and head back to her own dorm. Usually, Bloodhound and Anita would start their day early at 5:00am sharp, so waking up an hour earlier would certainly give Renee the clear to leave Natalie’s dorm unnoticed. 

“God, I’m so tired...” Renee growled rubbing her eyes. 

“Go to bed in your room then...” Natalie whined as she herself wanted to return to sleep. Renee then plopped back down in the bed next to her partner and wrapped her arms around her, giving the blonde a big squeeze. 

“But it’s warmer here, with you.” Renee mumbled into the back of Natalie’s head, giving her a small kiss after her statement.Natalie smiled a little at the hug, turning in the covers to face her. 

“I know, Cherie, but you don’t want to get caught. We’ll get in trouble.” She yawned and nuzzled her head underneath Renee’s chin, enjoying the company while it was here. 

“Yeah yeah. I know.” Renee finally opened her eyes fully to see Natalie half awake in her arms.

_ “Cute.” _

“Well, I can’t leave with you snuggling me.” Renee chuckled as Natalie grumbled and backed away from her. Renee then let go of her sweet and sat back up. She gave a long hard stretch before pulling the covers back and placing her feet on the floor. The window to Natalie’s dorm was still pitch black. No sign of sunlight this early. With a defeated sigh Renee stood up and walked to a pile of clothes in the floor. She picked up a pair of soft dark plaid pajama pants and a simple grey tee shirt and put them on. 

Natalie managed to peek her eyes open as she motioned for Renee to come back to her. Renee obeyed and lightly stepped towards the bed. “Yes?” Renee’s sleepy voice asked. Natalie then sat up herself and wrapped her arms around the raven-hair woman’s neck. Natalie didn’t hesitate, She pressed a soft kiss to Renee’s lips but there was little passion behind it. Natalie was too tried to hold it long or make it too steamy. Renee just chuckled and kissed back. Natalie then just leaned against Renee, practically falling back asleep there. She mumble something into Renee’s chest she couldn’t quite understand. 

“Come again?” Renee asked holding her sweet up.

“Five more minuets?” She croaked with all her might. 

“I thought you wanted me to go back?” Renee teased, “what about getting in trouble, yeah.”

“A few more minuets won’t hurt.” Natalie hummed as she hugged Renee and laid her head on the void runner’s chest. How can she turn down a sweet offer like that. Five more minuets with her beloved to just snooze and cuddle, perfect. Renee nodded and slid back into the bed with Natalie in her arms. Renee knew she couldn’t go back to sleep with her, she didn’t want to risk passing out and getting caught with her. So, Renee stayed awake as she gently pet and ran her fingers through the blonde’s soft hair, just enjoying her warmth.

The moments went by too quick, as the second alarm Renee had set on her phone went off. She frowned and looked down to Natalie who was completely out, unfazed by even the alarm going off. Renee slowly pulled herself off the bed, laying Natalie back down in her pillow and covering her up with her blankets. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast.” Renee whispered as she leaned down and kissed the younger girl’s head. She shut her alarm off and shoved her phone in her pocket. Her feet sleepily drug the floor as she walked to the door, turning to give Natalie a look before she left. She slept soundly and Renee smiled at the sight, giving a yawn immediately after. With that, she left Natalie’s dorm and headed to her own. 

Eyes tried and feet heavy, Renee slumped her way down the hall. The hallway was dark so she hardly saw the figure she almost bumped into.

“Whoa, sleepy head, watch where you’re going!” Elliott stated as he stepped out of the way. 

“What the hell are you doing up so early?” Renee growled rubbing her eyes. 

“What? A guys not allowed to take a piss in the middle of the night?” Elliott shook his head, “what about you? Just were are you coming from and I know it’s not the bathroom cause I was just there.” He crossed his arms and stared down Renee who was hardly up for a conversation at the moment. 

“I was in the kitchen getting a drink.” 

“Okay, four in the morning is way to early to start your horrible booze habits.” His comment was met with Renee’s fist hitting his chest. He flinched and gave her a nasty frown. “Hey! Come on. Take a joke won’t ya?” Jeez, go back to bed you grumpy troll.” Renee didn’t reply she simply stormed off to her dorm. 

Entering her room, Renee waisted no time flopping down into her bed with a huge sigh. She curled up into her own bed and hugged a pillow, burying her face into it. Her bed was much less comfortable and much less warm than Natalie’s. A few more hours of sleep would be nice, but Natalie by her side would make it a blissful rest. It was unfortunate that there were rules in place that kept them apart, but Renee could happily dream of a day they could comfortably share a bed and a place together, with nothing to keep them apart. 


End file.
